


new start (say the word—I'll take you far away)

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Series: Survivalinstinctvalkyria's Enstars Ficember 2018 [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, They're cute, Time Skips, they're also third years now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: New starts are a bit easier when they're with the ones you hold dear.//Enstars Ficember Day 6: Ra*bits/Beginning





	new start (say the word—I'll take you far away)

**Author's Note:**

> I passed writing this yesterday but it's here and I love the ra*bits first years sorry Nazuna

High school is only the beginning, or so he's been told, but Mitsuru can't help but feel like his life is close to ending when his third year starts.

Now, he stands taller, nearly a hundred and eighty centimeters, body toned from all of his endurance training. He's not cute anymore.

Of course, it was something he worried about even in his first year, when he was still naive, little, and starry-eyed. Looking at his reflection now, he can hardly imagine what that same uniform would look like on someone with his same physique, and it's like when he imagined Adonis wearing his uniform when he was a first year.

It's not like he's elegant or anything, just mature. At least at first glance, until he opens his mouth and something stupid comes out. Well, not as stupid as before, but compared to everyone else, it might as well be so.

He is the leader of his own unit now, dragging two unlucky second years into his shenanigans with each passing day. The more straight-laced one, Hiroki, complains everyday, but still stays loyal to the group.

“Tenma-senpai, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but can we  _ please  _ just stay on track with our discussion?” Hiroki scolds.

“Nn, you're being stuffy, Hiro-chan,” Mitsuru whines back. “And it's Mitsu-chan-senpai, or at least Mitsuru-senpai.” He flicks Hiroki's nose for good measure, watching how the boy flinches slightly.

Masami, obediently resting against Mitsuru's side, opens one eye to try and look between his senior and his classmate. His sigh is soft as he closes it again and leans back into Mitsuru, head resting just below his upperclassman's shoulder.

“I believe Tenma-senpai is perfectly appropriate way for me to refer to you given our relationship,” Hiroki continues, not missing beat to go off to his senior about all of his critiques. “And Masami-kun, if you're tired, you should sleep at home. Ah, we're getting off track… well, as I was saying, this is a sports-themed unit, and yet it seems like we're doing everything that comes our way. What kind of marketing is that?”

“Marketing this, marketing that, huh, Hiro-chan,” Mitsuru sing-songs, before his expression gains a note of seriousness unexpected from someone like him. “And I told you: if we stick to one theme like that, it gets bo—ring, which is why accepting all of these different kinds of work is a good thing.”

“Ten— I mean, Mitsu-chan-senpai has a point. We may think we're good at being idols, but in the end, he  _ does  _ have more experience than us, Hiroki-kun.”

“Of course!” Mitsuru exclaims, shoulders jutting out and accidentally knocking Masami off of him. “I'm your trustworthy senior, so listen to what I tell you!”

A beat passes in silence, Hiroki's vision trained past Mitsuru to the door behind him.

“I wouldn't obey that order, if I were you.”

He doesn't need to turn around, he'd recognize that voice anywhere. It's Tomoya, and if that's the case, the more gentle footsteps besides his are Hajime's.

“Ah, sorry, did we come at a bad time?” Hajime's voice is apologetic, sounding small in the practice room.

“No, no, Mashiro-senpai, Shino-senpai, it's fine. Masami-kun and I were just about to leave anyway.” Masami lets out a disgruntled noise—he clearly  _ wasn't  _ planning on leaving—but get up nonetheless. Tomoya pulls Hajime over to the side, letting Hiroki drag Masami out, muttering some low-pitched farewells for their leader.

“Your juniors are cute,” Hajime comments.

“They're  _ really  _ cute,” Mitsuru promises them, “except Hiro-chan always tends to disagree with me. Sami-chan's really mellow, but he says things when he needs to.”

“That's good,” Tomoya tells him, taking a seat next Mitsuru. “You've been a good leader, right?”

“The best!” Mitsuru assures them. “I always listen to them, and I had their hand before lives!”

“That'll just embarrass them.”

“Be nice, Tomoya-kun, if he always does that, it must mean that they're okay with it.”

“They are!”

“Then I guess it's fine,” Tomoya gives in. “But it's kinda odd, you being a leader and all, I never would have thought  _ you'd _ do something like this.”

“It just kinda happened,” Mitsuru shrugs. “One day I was looking for juniors, and the next, here they were. It was Hiro-chan who decided on the sporty theme, actually. He said he'd like to capitalize on my experience.”

“I see, I'm glad it's working out for you, Mitsuru-kun.” Hajime, now seated against Mitsuru's side, hugs him, and tries to cuddle into Mitsuru's neck, but finds himself being too short. He's hardly above a hundred and seventy centimeters, even at his age. He huffs, pushing himself up to place his head on Mitsuru's shoulder and nose into his neck. “You've gotten so tall; almost too tall. Even Tomoya-kun isn't as tall as you are.”

“Sorry, sorry!” Mitsuru exclaims, craning his neck forward so that both Tomoya and Hajime can reach him. Tomoya sighs softly, head dropping down into the crook of Mitsuru's neck and sniffing.

“You smell.” But he doesn't pull away, instead grabbing Mitsuru's hand, and Hajime does the same on his own side.

“You have me trapped. What, are you afraid I'm gonna run away?” Mitsuru jokes.

“Maybe a little,” Hajime admits After a pause, he speaks up again, voice quiet. “You're always running on ahead, Tomoya-kun and I can hardly keep up. We hardly get to talk to you anymore…”

“Yeah, Mitsuru, I know you're busy with yur new unit and the track club, but… so are the two of us, but we go to hang out. I don't like this distance, it's lonely.”

Mitsuru lets out a small hum, closing his eyes and enjoying this moment of relative transparency between them. “I know.”

“Then do something about it, idiot,” Tomoya responds, huffing into Mitsuru's neck.

“Ah, that tickles, Tomo-chan.”

“Hehe, he missed you, you know. Sometimes, the two of us just want to go up and cuddle you, even if it's right out in the open.” Hajime speaks affectionately, a soft tone that few have truly heard. “Ah, he'd probably be so embarrassed that he'd have to kill himself if our underclassmen found out.”

“We can run away,” Mitsuru tells them, only half-joking.

“I'm too weak too run, I'd get caught in the dust.” Hajime lifts his head to press a kiss to Mitsuru's cheek. “You'd have to carry me.”

“We'd need to plan it, I don't wanna run away and start issues,” Tomoya sighs, kissing Mitsuru at the corner of his lips.

Mitsuru's grin is bright and uncontained, and he pulls the two closer. “Yeah, let's run away one day, even if only for a little. But 'til then… I still want to spend time with you two. From now on, I'll do everything I can to try and talk to you two. It can be our new beginning.”


End file.
